Jangan Hawke
Jangan Hawke was a human half-keloran born in Dekara in 588 DE, who would grow to be the powerful, generous, and well-respected king of the entire continent of Great Dekara. Raised in a lower-middle class household in the northeastern Dekaran suburb of Oldview, he learned to sword fight in the streets with a gang of misfit boys he formed in school. When C.O.R.E. took control of Great Dekara in 604 DE, a teenage Jangan spearheaded an ambitious rebellion with the help of several companions, eventually overthrowing C.O.R.E. and restoring freedom to Great Dekara in 607 DE. Along that journey, he learned that his absent mother was one of the first kelorans, and he began to develop powerful keloran abilities, which aided in the final battle against C.O.R.E. In 607 DE he married Aralynne Moorelowe, and they bore two children, Berufeng (609 - 639 DE), and Annika (611 - 639 DE). With the passing of King Mattheus Sterakson of Clefton in 613 DE, Jangan-- as his appointed heir-- became the new king of Clefton, and he and his wife Aralynne inherited the kingdom of Bendaria when her father died of a stroke in 617 DE, causing an unprecedented case which effectively joined the two nations. In the years to follow, the Hawkes would come to peacefully annex the entire continent of Great Dekara, forming the Second Dekaran Empire, which Jangan ruled as a benevolent dictator until his death late in the 9th century DE. Biography Early Life Jangan was born on Newblossom 18th, 588 DE to Patrick Hawke and Dyonna Armand (under the assumed identity of Susan Norris) in Oak Hill, Dekara, an only child. His parents constantly fought, and separated when Jangan was still a toddler. Convinced that 'Susan' was lying to him about her identity, Patrick vowed never to tell Jangan about his mother, and removed all pictures of her from their house. Not until a teenage Jangan discovered a package Dyonna had hidden for him in their tool shed did he learn anything about his long lost mother. As a means of coping with his angry, alcoholic father, Jangan spent very little of his youth at home, preferring to roam the streets with a group of friends he formed in school, who called themselves the "The Street Rats." Jangan, Alko, Julian, Steve, and Jojo taught themselves the basic art of swordplay using junk they fashioned into rudimentary swords, and when C.O.R.E. took control in 604 DE they made sport of climbing buildings, running across rooftops, and destroying patrol bots with their makeshift weapons. In 606 DE Jangan met Aralynne Moorelowe at Cornerstone Lake, and they continued to meet there almost nightly over the span of the next several months. Eventually Jangan learned that Aralynne was in a higher caste than he, and thus their relationship was forbidden by law. In a childish fit of anger, Jangan vowed to destroy C.O.R.E. himself so that he and Aralynne could one day wed, and left in a hurry to gather the Street Rats. When the group was beset by a troop of armed patrol bots, three of the gang's members were killed, leaving only Jangan and Alko as survivors. Shaken by the deaths of his friends, Jangan returned home to his drunk father, got into a fistfight with him, and fled town. Family Rise to Power The Great Repentance Decline Death Personality and Traits Skills and Abilities Personality Relationships Benevolent Dictatorship Appearances Notes and References Category:Person